


Of Love

by crispmarshmallow



Series: lilies of light [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispmarshmallow/pseuds/crispmarshmallow
Summary: He remembers blonde hair, a fierce woman. He remembers protecting her from bounty hunters with Qui-Gon. He remembers falling in love with her. He remembers leaving. He remembers her dying.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Padme Amidala, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: lilies of light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Of Love

Obi-Wan senses the irritation flaring within his young apprentice from the cockpit of the  _ Valkyrie.  _ He sighs, deciding that it would be better for him to address the issue at hand, instead of letting it fester. He has learned that from experience. 

He sets the ship to autopilot, and makes his way to the living quarters of his young padawan. 

Leia sits at her work table, furiously swiping through her data pad and going over the security measures around the Imperial base that she and Obi-Wan are set to infiltrate. She doesn’t look up at him until Obi-Wan seats himself beside her. 

Obi-Wan prepares himself for the question he is about to ask. He doesn’t know how Leia will answer it. If she is anything like her father, which she is, she will not take it very nicely. 

Yet, the duty fell upon him. Anakin had asked him to teach Leia for the very reason. Obi-Wan had a rather a lot of experience dealing with impulsive and hardheaded Skywalkers. 

“Did you and Captain Solo argue again?” 

He didn’t exactly need to ask that question. He already knows the answer. It just seemed to be the best opening. 

Leia huffs, confirming Obi-Wan’s suspicions. She tosses the data pad into her table, folding her arms over her chest. 

“He’s considering leaving.” 

Obi-Wan crosses his legs. Yes, he had known that. Captain Solo has an impressive amount of bounties on his head. That is coming from a man who has his own fair share of them. 

“He has every right to.” Obi-Wan points out to her. 

Leia scowls, “Of course, he does. He  _ doesn’t _ need to though. We  _ need _ him.” 

Obi-Wan wonders how obtuse Skywalkers can be. Anakin had been in many regards, yet, at least he never shied away when it came to Padmé.

Obi-Wan prepares himself for the backlash. “Or does it more have to do with the fact that you’re falling in love with him?” He knows that Anakin is likely to have his head for that. Most were not blind to the obvious tension between Leia and Captain Solo. Anakin has been trying his best to discourage it. 

Leia scoffs, struggling to answer. “Love? Han?” She turns red. “I don’t love him.” She seems to be outraged at the very notion of having any feelings for Solo. 

“What do you even know of love?” Leia snarks. 

Obi-Wan has enough patience not to rise to the bait. He knows Leia is simply lashing out, and judging by the way her face crumbles, she regrets her words. 

However, it does unleash a series of images in Obi-Wan’s mind. 

He remembers blonde hair, a fierce woman. He remembers protecting her from bounty hunters with Qui-Gon. He remembers falling in love with her. He remembers leaving. He remembers her dying. 

“Enough.” Obi-Wan answers quietly, without even registering his own words. “I know enough.” 

Leia’s eyes widen, and she looks unsure for a moment. She, like most, is unaware of Obi-Wan’s history with Satine Kryzé. 

He doesn’t know what his face looks like, but it must not have been good, for Leia sits forward and wraps her fingers around his arm.

“Uncle Obi-Wan, I didn’t mean-“ 

He waves her off, “I know, my child.” 

Silence stretches between them before Leia gathers her courage. 

“Who was she?” He sees a shy sly smile creeping onto her face, and Obi-Wan knows that smile. He has been seeing that smile for decades now. 

Obi-Wan fixes her with an unimpressed gaze. Leia sits back, shrugging. “I can always ask Dad.” 

Obi-Wan decides, then and there, that he would tell Leia a few of the details. It was better than letting Leia get them from Anakin. He would likely exaggerate, and Obi-Wan would never hear the end of it. 

“She was a Duchess.” Leia beams at Obi-Wan’s admission, knowing she has won. These Skywalkers will be the death of him. 

“Do you and Dad have a thing for royalty?” She interrupts. Leia throws her hands up in surrender at the glare Obi-Wan levels at her. She gestures for him to continue.

“I was her Jedi protector.” He is quick to continue to stop any more commentary on the similarities between Anakin’s, and his love lives. Leia surely thought of it as she giggled. “She loved lilies, the white ones. She hated my guts most of the time…”

And Obi-Wan ends up telling Leia a lot more than a  _ few _ details. 

After they return from their mission, Obi-Wan doesn’t say anything when Leia adds a pot of white lilies to their small assortment of plants in the living space of the  _ Valkyrie _ . And if Leia notices that Obi-Wan gives a little extra care and attention to them, she doesn’t say anything either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Review and Kudos!!


End file.
